Los Sentimientos de Ukyo y Ryoga
by Yara-Chan
Summary: Una noche en donde Ukyo esta confundida, Ryoga va con ella y le resuelve las respuestas a todas sus preguntas


Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takashia ^ ^

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UKYO Y RYOGA**

**Ukyo**** estaba sentada en una esquina de su cama, viendo un álbum de fotos, en la cual aparecian sus amigos, y ese chico llamado Rama.**

**Ukyo**** sabia a la perfección, que el amaba con todo el corazón a Akane Tendo, pero no lo quería aceptar, Ranma siempre a estado con ukyo, pero no lo suficiente para demostrarle que la quería, como ella hubiese gustado, ella quería, que la viera con los mismo ojos que mira a Akane, pero sabia, que ranma solo ve en ella, una muy buena amiga en quien confiar.**

**Quien dijo que el amor bastaba, para ser feliz,**

**Es un idiota, por que no te a conocido a ti,**

**No sabe lo que es, probarte y después perderte,**

**No sabe lo qué es, imaginarte y no tenerte,**

**Ves que te estoy amando,**

**Con la furia de mi vientre,**

**Y no basta para ti.**

**Ukyo**** se levanta de su  cama, debido a el sonido que anunciaba un cliente, ella baja apresuradamente, pero al darse cuenta que hay un joven sosteniendo un palo, para detenerse y observar detenidamente  el letrero que daba la bienvenida a el restaurante **

**Ukyo****.- ¿Ryoga? ^ ^U, que haces aquí  "Mmmm… este ya se perdi**

**Ryoga****.- ¿Ukyo? Por que estas en mi casa?**

**Ukyo****.- esta bien, te perdiste de nuevo verdad, mmm.. Esta bien, esta ves cerrare temprano****J, no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí, por que la verdad no creo que llegues a tu casa- subiendo las escaleras hacia su alcoba.**

**Ryoga****.- ****J gracias ukyo- siguiendo a ukyo que iba subiendo las escaleras de la casa.**

**Ukyo****.- supongo que ivas a dejarle algo a Akane, ¿cierto?**

**Ryoga****.- avergonzado- m… la verdad si **

**Ukyo****.- Ryoga, ¿Por qué?**

**Ryoga****.- ¿Por qué, que?**

**Ukyo****.- ¿Por qué, quieres Akane, si sabes que tu amor no es correspondido?**

**Ryoga****.- y tu ¿Por qué, sigues a Ranma, si sabes que tampoco tu amor es correspondido?**

**Más callado ke la H**

**Sin saber que contestar**

**Tu dejándote crecer las alas**

**Mientras yo trato de echar, mis raíces en tu mundo**

**Pero veo que no hay lugar, en tu corazón,**

**En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón.**

**Ukyo****.-Por qué, quiero estar a su lado, y que sepa que en mi puede confiar, y tú?**

**Ryoga****.- yo, por que quiero que Ranma , se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia akane, no quiero verla sufrir, por culpa de ese estupido de saotome.**

**Ukyo****.- la verdad, yo siempre quise a Ranma, pero me di cuenta que en muchas ocasiones, que podía dar su vida  por la de ella - agachando la cabeza**

**Ryoga****.- abrazándola- no te preocupes, ten por seguro, que no estas sola, el siempre te va ayudar en lo que necesites- y brindándola una sonrisa **

**muy**** tierna**

**Ukyo****.- muchas gracias, ryoga-recargando su cabeza en el hombro, del chico perdido**

**Ryoga****.-por que?**

**Ukyo****.- por que tu también, me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, y se que no estoy sola, que tengo muchos amigos, y amigas, como Akane, ella siempre fue mi rival, pero aun así me ayudaba, cuando tenía problemas.**

**Ryoga****.- lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo  con ranma, pero sabes que, después de todo, encontramos, que ellos son los que mas necesitan nuestra ayuda.**

**Quien dijo que el amor bastaba, para ser feliz**

**Es un imbecil, por que no te a conocido a ti,**

**No sabe lo que duelen tus palabras que me cruzan,**

**No sabe lo que yerre tu ausencia que me nubla,**

**Ves que te estoy amando tanto tanto que me asusta.**

**Y aun así te vas  de mí.**

**Ukyo****.-ya acostada en su cama, y observando a ryoga, acostado en un sillón cerca de su cama, veía como ese chico perdido, después de ser tan fuerte, y parecer  que no tiene corazón, se da cuenta, que es lo contrario, es muy amable, y comprensible, el prefiere dejar su orgullo a un lado, claro a comparación Ranma.**

**Ukyo****.-"talves Ranma, no sea el único chico sobre la tierra, también tengo una vida, como la de el , pero ahora tengo que poner mis sentimientos en claro y darme cuenta en realidad a quien es el que Amo"-  acomodándose en su cama para dormir, tranquila mente sin ninguna preocupación, ya que sus dudas, habían sido resueltas , por una persona que nunca creyó, que las contestaría, tan claro como lo hizo esa noche Ryoga.**

**Ryoga****.-volteando, hacia donde estaba ukyo, durmiendo placidamente- "cuando acabe de hacer que ranma, demuestre sus sentimientos por akane, me encargare de mis propios sentimientos, y tal ves ukyo, no sea la única" **

**Más callado ke la H**

**Sin saber ke contestar**

**Tu dejándote crecer las alas**

**Mientras yo trato de echar, mis raíces en tu mundo**

**Pero veo ke no hay lugar, en tu corazón,**

**En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón.**

** .**

**FIN.**

**Hola este es mi segundo Song Fic, esta dedicado a MADG, y a su sobrinita, a mis amigos(as), y a Jaime, y a todos los del I.B.  Rlz!! A los de 2° de secundaria ^-^, también a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo gracias…. ^ ^**

** Este es un regalo de mi para mi jeje es ke el miércoles (18de Febrero cumpliré años).**

**Sugerencias, tomatazos, menos virus a mine00@hotmail.com**


End file.
